Lupin and Mooney
by chibi-kilala
Summary: Just a story about two madeup characters, the characters are from my friend Laura. Lupin and Moony falling in love!


**Prologue**

"Many years ago, 2 young werewolves met and then over a period of time they fell in love, on a night just like tonight. There names, Lupin and Mooney."

"Oh I love stories tell me mommy! Oh please before I go to bed!" a young little girl, Jordie, age 8 or so, sat on her bed, wrapped in her mother's arms, being told a story.

"Oh alright but after the story you have to promise you'll go to bed, ok" her mother said with a tone, it was sweet, yet demanding.

"Oh yay! Thank you mommy!" Jordie sat in her mother's arms with a great smile across her face as her mother started telling the story.

**Chapter 1**

One night, on a cold full winter's moon…the werewolves were out to play. Our creatures of the night, Lupin and Mooney, two werewolves in love, were going to find each other tonight. Lupin, out torturing his wolf friends, scary the human kids, his long black raven hair shined in the moonlight, causing an effect to his new coming mate Mooney.

Mooney watched her mate from the dark shadows of the trees; she loved his glowing green eyes and his personality. She had been watching him for many months now, but he had never known until this very night that she had shown herself to him.

"Do you like torturing human kids…Lupin" a soft seductive voice came from the shadows, the words rolled of her tongue and his name, "Lupin", sent a shiver down his wolf spine.

"Who is in the dark shadows at this hour? It is only 10:00…" he said looking around cocking his head from side to side.

He walked towards one of the trees close to where she was hiding and then disappeared. In a swift yet quiet motion he appeared behind her, touching the soft skin on her shoulder, smelling her soft dirty-blonde hair, using his other hand to run his fingers through it.

"Who may I ask is this lovely, fine young werewolf creature who stalks me in the night?"

"I, you ask? I am Mooney, its short for Moonella, my mothers name…" she said and then she turned and walked out into the opening in the trees were the moon shown its bright light.

He was stunned at the beauty of her name, and even more by the beauty of her body itself. "I am-"

"Lupin...yes I know who you are. I have been watching you for some time now, in the midst of shadows." She lowered her head but raised her eyes at him; her eyes were pure white, they shown through her blonde hair as she looked up at the tall wolf man who was walking towards her.

"Your eyes, they are like nothing that I've most definitely never seen before, they are very pure…like u? I presume" he had an accent that came with all his words. A deep foreign one, not from any country from around here, but the place were all the were creatures live.

"Pure, yes, I guess I am. That's why we work well together, we are both pure." Mooney implied that she wanted to be his mate but she didn't think that he caught on to want she was saying.

Lupin put his and under his chin and made her look up at him and he smirked. "I shall be seeing you later, my dear?"

Mooney nodded, "but where are you going? I thought that-"

"I shall be back soon I have stuff to do... meet me here, at midnight, with those gorgeous eyes I shall be waiting and wanting for the time to soon come." Lupin took her hand and kissed it and ran off into the shadows, the moon light soon fading as it had seemed to have run off with him.

**Chapter 2**

Mooney waited very patiently for her new coming mate to come back. It was only 15 minutes past midnight. No need to worry, it's good to be "fashionably" late. But Mooney didn't care; she would wait till the world came to an end if she had to, just to see him again.

Soon it was going n to be 2:00 in the morning, and Mooney was still waiting when Lupin showed up.

"Oh! You're here, an hour late though!" Mooney said in a tone that was saying that she was kind of mad, and yet worried that he didn't show up on time and relieve that he finally did.

"I want milk mommy!" Lupin said in a 3 year old kid's voice. He was swaying back and forth and holding onto trees for support. His voice was shaky and a bit woozy.

"Lupin are you alright? You don't; sound or look to well." The young werewolf said loosing the anger in her tone; it was now only showing worry.

"I want milk and cookies mommy. Now!" He said and finally without support, he fell over face first right in front of her.

"Oh! Lupin!" she said in disbelief "You're…Your...drunk!"

She knelt down and roll him onto his side and laid his head in her lap. Smelling his breathe she determined what kind of drinks he had. "Beer, Shnops and a Vodka Twist on the rocks! You'll be out for awhile, and you'll have a massive hangover!" Mooney laughed and lifted him over her shoulder (wolf strength) and ran swiftly back to her house, deserted into the dead of night, her moonlit house in the middle of the forest.


End file.
